


Lust Dust

by Flightglow32



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 10:57:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9437087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flightglow32/pseuds/Flightglow32
Summary: Hermione struggles to keep away the heart aches caused by Ron choosing Lavender over her. A trip to Diagon Alley during the Christmas of her sixth year leads to an encounter that might just give her what she really wanted all along.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [Lemonade](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Lemonade) collection. 



Her heart was heavy as she contemplated spending Christmas without her friends. She was lonely at home. Too much time to think. He was with that girl, he didn't want her. He'd made it clear that all Hermione was to him was a friend. It hurt.   
It was the twenty third of December. Her parents would be at work for hours yet. She'd done all her homework.   
She'd read all her books.  
The muggle world didn't interest her anymore. An hour on the tube and she could be in Diagon Alley. She could get some more books to distract from the aching in her heart. She bundled herself up in her favourite coat before locking up the house. She loved this coat. Long and flowing it was similar to a cloak but passed for a long coat in the muggle world. It was the perfect mix of the two world's. Just like she was.

She stepped inside the Leaky Cauldron alone. She was usually here with the Weasley's. It felt strange being there alone. She choked back her tears.  
Books. She was here for books.  
She hurried through the pub and onto the street. It was just as packed as the muggle streets she'd had to navigate to get here. Everyone is finishing the last of their Christmas shopping.   
When she entered Florish and Blotts a sense of calm surrounded her. She breathed in the musty scent of the books and her pain eased. Just a little.  
Unsure of how long she spent or how much she admits defeat when her arms get tired from holding the volumes. She never used to feel lonely. Before Hogwarts, before she had friends it was just her and her books. She never had anyone to miss. She hasn't seen anyone today. Her parents were gone when she got up. She wonders down the street as she looks over the shops. Her eyes move over Weasley Wizard Wheezes twice before she gives in. It will only be the twins there. She wouldn't mind seeing them.  
She enters the shop and it's packed. She makes her way around the store slowly. That's the only way you can move when there is this many people. She spots George at the till. She looks around for Fred. It's always Fred she looks for. As she turns in a circle she looses her balance bumping into someone.   
"Careful Hermione or I'll think you're falling for me," Fred winks at her. She blushes a little as she rights herself. "I wouldn't blame you. I am the better looking brother." He grins.   
Before she can formulate a response he's dragged away by a customer. Moments later he's back.  
"What brings you to Diagon Alley today?" Fred asks brightly.  
"I was bored at home so I came to get books," she tells him.  
"Don't you already have all the books?" He laughs. She smacks him on the arm.   
"I do not have all the books and I've read the ones I do have. My parents are at work so I didn't have anything else to do," she shrugs sadly.  
Once again he's pulled away. She's alone for longer this time. When he approaches her again he has a bag in his hands.   
"Here Merry Christmas," he grins giving her a kiss on the cheek. "It's mad here today. Come back after Christmas and I'll show you what we've been working on if you like. Oh and don't waste those thinking about my idiot brother. If he can't see how pretty you are he doesn't deserve you." Fred winks before disappearing into the crowd again.   
She decides it's time to leave. Outside the shop she looks into the gift bag he gave her. 'Patented daydream charms' two are ones she's seen before. The other makes her blush. There's a note attached.

DO NOT waste this thinking about the idiot brother.   
Merry Xmas   
The better looking brother ;)

She laughs as she reads the note. Deciding that maybe she will make another trip back before school starts.  
Fred watches through the window as she examines the gift and laughs at the note. He loves the way she lights up when she laughs. The rest of the day is busy in the Christmas rush. Relief floods him as he locks the door behind the last customer. George already has his wand out tidying the shelves.   
"I saw you know?"   
"Saw what?" Fred tenses.  
"Our visitor earlier and what you gave her,"   
"Just a present," he shrugs trying to be casual.   
"You know you can't lie to me. I already know you fancy her. You have for a while," George tells him.  
"Fine yeah I'll admit it. She's gorgeous,"   
"And our brother seems to be out of the picture now.."  
"Hopefully. She can do better," Fred scoffs.  
"Like you?" George suggests making him flinch.  
"I didn't say that," he snaps his ears going red.  
"Just be careful. She's still his mate. She definitely has feeling for him," George warns.  
"Are you saying I don't stand a chance?"   
"No. She definitely reacts to you. She treats us differently," George tells him.  
He honestly hadn't noticed before. But now he hears it he knows it's true. She can tell them apart as well. Not many can.  
"Jealous?"   
"No," he laughs. "I like my women less complicated."  
"I told her to visit after Christmas and I'd show her what we've been working on," he tells his brother.  
"I can be out of the way. I'll go for supplies or something. Or keep the shop open if it's busy. Just don't tell the others," George says.  
Fred nods but doesn't say anything. He's suddenly more excited for the days after Christmas than the event itself.

  
Hermione makes it home just before her parents are due home. She stashes away the present from Fred before returning downstairs. She has a pleasant evening with her parents before they go to bed. She avoids looking at the bag as she settles into bed with her new book. She stays up late reading.   
The house is quiet when she wakes. Her parents are gone. Her night had not been restful. She awoke to an ache between her thighs with the echoes of laughs, winks and the faint scent of burning that always surrounds him.   
She brushes her hair out of her face as she decides to take a closer look at her gift. She's used the tamer ones before. Fred gave her the pirate one before in the summer. She had enjoyed that one evening at Hogwarts. But this one was a little more... adult.  
The instructions say to make sure the door is locked, room is warm but not too hot and to remove all clothing before starting the charm. She sighs turning the box over in her hands. She blushes as she thinks of Fred's words not to waste her present thinking of Ron. She never really would think of Ron when she'd touch herself.  
She didn't think of him in that way. When she did think of him it was dates and marriage and children and a future together. Not.. this she thinks staring down at the box. It's a little vague about the kind of fantasy you enact. The other one was like a movie in her head. The actors cast, the scene set and bam she was right in the middle.   
This seems to work off what is already in your head. The starring role will be played by whoever you think of as you cast the charm. This charm last for two to three hours depending on the fantasy. She looks at the clock she has six hours until her parents finish work, twice the time that is needed.   
She thinks of Fred. The way it feels when he smiles at her, the touch of his lips on her cheek. She gets up and locks her door. The room is warm from the central heating.   
Hermione stares at the box on her bed before pulling her nightie over her head and slipping her damp knickers to the floor. She crawls naked across her bed before grabbing her wand and opening the box. She follows the instructions carefully only one thing left to decide, who should get the staring role?   
She dithers. It was a gift from Fred. Does he want her to think of him? This is sort of an intimate gift. Surely that's what he wanted. She picks up his note. A winking face. She traces the letters her mind made up. She lays back on her pillows and thinks of him as she carefully follows the instructions.   
Hermione slips into the fantasy fast. Faster than other daydream charms. They're standing in the Burrow kitchen. It's just the two of them. It's quieter than she thought the Burrow could be. The tight blue tshirt he's wearing shows off the muscles gained from years of Quidditch.   
"Everyone has gone out," dream Fred tells her. "We're all alone."   
He steps up to her brushing her cheek with his fingers as he leans down to capture her lips with his. The kiss further ignites her already burning body. When he runs his hand up her side to cup her breast she can feel the ghost of it on her real body.  
It heightens the sensation.  
She reaches out to trace his body through his shirt before running her fingers along the gap where shirt meets jeans. She runs her hands underneath aching to touch his skin. He pulls back from her panting as he drags his shirt over his head throwing it somewhere behind him. Her shirt quickly follows then her bra. He moves quickly to strip her of her remaining clothing leaving her naked before him. She reaches for his jeans but he slaps her hands away.   
"Not yet," he pants. "Soon."   
He lifts her onto the bare table before kneeling in front of her. He grins at her wolfishly licking his lips.  
"Dinner time," he says spreading her legs making her laugh. The first swipe of his tongue turns the laugh into a moan as it leaves her throat. He flicks his tongue back and forwards over her clit before wrapping his lips around it and sucking hard. She calls out his name as her hands find his hair gripping tightly as she gives herself over to the sensations he's creating. He slides two fingers into her wet passage he moves them creating a delicious friction that combined with the feel of his tongue have her legs shaking around his head.   
She's close. Really close.   
He pulls back from her, resisting the temptation of her pleading moans. He divests himself of his remaining clothing using his slick hand to ready his cock he lines them up. He slides his cock into her slowly. He moves until he's fully incased inside her heat. He pauses to allow her to adjust before pulling out a little to allow him to thrust against her. He pants against her neck as he fucks her hard enough that the table begins to shake. She's getting close she can feel it. His hands come up to cup her breasts as he kisses her gently at odds with the pounding of his hips. She screams his name as she cums shaking hard as she feels him join her.   
Her eyes are shut. She can feel his breath against her face.  
She opens her eyes and he's gone. She's alone in her room bed beneath her soak a mix of sweat and wetness from between her legs. She lays there panting after shocks pulsing through her. She really did orgasm. The box said that wasn't guaranteed. She slides her fingers through her folds replaying the events from the charm. She's so sensitive it takes only a few minutes for her to come around her fingers. She looks over at the clock. Two hours she'd been locked in her fantasy. It hadn't felt that long. She makes her way to the shower cleaning her bed with a wave of her wand.   
In the shower she tries really hard not to think. Will he ask if she used it? She thinks suddenly. Can she still face him after that?

Christmas passes quickly as it always does. She rationalises it away. It's not like it's the first time she's had a sexual fantasy about Fred. Maybe not quite that intense but it's not like it means anything. The first day her parents go back to work she dithers for an hour before deciding she'll go. It's a mild day so she decides on a dress and knee high flat boots. With her coat she shouldn't be too cold, despite her bare legs. She makes a mental note to buy more tights while she out.  
Diagon Alley is quiet. The muggle world is full of sales but the wizarding world doesn't do those. It's technically still the holidays. Not much opens between Christmas and new year. She nips to Magical Managerie to get some toys for Crookshanks.   
Hermione can't put it off any longer. She really only came here to see him. Nerves tighten her stomach as she reaches the brightly decorated shop. As she steps into the warm shop out of the biting cold she's surprised to find the shop so empty.   
"Hey Hermione," George smiles at her from behind the counter. He comes out and gives her a hug smirking slightly at her outfit.   
"Hey George," she smiles trying not to look for his twin. "Did you have a nice Christmas?"  
"I did it was great and yourself? Not pining over my brother I hope," George grins at her. She hesitates and flushes a little. "Ron really doesn't deserve you." He adds after a pause, she can't help feeling like he's toying with her.  
"Oh yes well. He has someone now. It would be foolish to chase someone who clearly doesn't want to be caught," she says quickly. He stares at her so long it makes her a little uncomfortable. Where is Fred? "You're quiet today," she states staring around the shop.   
"Yep. Actually I was thinking about closing up soon. I could do with getting some supplies," George replies in a carrying voice. "Feel free to browse for a bit though. We definitely aren't kicking you out anytime soon." He winks at her reminding her of his twin.   
She wonders around the shelves spotting familiar products among the ones she's never heard of. Some of them quite brilliant. She’s barely aware of George going through the motions of closing the store.   
She reaches the wonder witch products she can't help but be drawn to the daydream charms. She looks over them twice before realising that only the tamer ones are here.   
"Looking for more already?" She whips around to find him stood behind her. The shop is empty.   
They are alone. Fred’s wearing a tight blue t-shirt. Her face erupts into flame. She remembers he always wears this shirt. He's had it years.  
Hermione wonders if it's as soft as it looks. She remembers he asked her a question. She's just not sure what it was. She got distracted by a tshirt. She needs to calm herself.   
"Fred," she says smiling brightly. "Did you have a good Christmas?" She deflects.  
"I did. I hope yours wasn't too boring," he smiles slyly. "Did you manage to... amuse yourself?"   
"I did. Thank you," she replies cryptically. He lets out a frustrated sigh at her words. She left him no hints. George wouldn't have left if he wasn't sure Fred stood a chance but he'd missed hearing their exchange.   
"We keep the riskier ones out the back," he informs her watching carefully for her reaction. She blushes bright red as her gaze wanders down his body flicking over his crotch. If he hadn't been watching for it he'd have missed it.   
This small sign makes him wonder if he's missed other glances too. Other signs that maybe, just maybe she wasn't completely indifferent to him.   
"I believe I promised to show you our up and coming products though. Admit it you're curious to see our workroom," he teases making her laugh breaking the tension.   
"Maybe I am a bit," she admits. He reaches over and takes her hand pulling her towards the rear of the shop. Her heart skips from the feel of his hand wrapped around hers.   
Hermione half expects him to stop when they reach the 'riskier' section but to her relief they don't. Instead he takes her up a hidden spiral staircase taking them above the shop into the twins flat.   
It's larger than she expected. Three doors leading off from the lounge/kitchen area. Propped against one wall is a ladder. He lets go of her hand as he opens the trapdoor and places the ladder into position. She discards her coat not wanting to risk it in the twins workroom. She's seen enough of their experiments to know to be cautious.   
He turns to look at her. He sees her standing there in a red knee length dress the top just brushing the edge of her boots. While it covers her completely it hugs her every curve. Dark curls cascade down her back. She looks up at him and smiles.   
She's breath-taking.   
"Err it's.. it's up there," Fred says pointing up the ladder. She nods and begins to climb the ladder as he holds it steady. He really tries not to glance up as she goes. As she steps off at the top he catches a glance of black lacy knickers. He takes a breath and adjusts himself before he follows her up.   
Large windows allow sunlight to stream into the attic room. Workbenches litter the room each piled with its own project. He shows her around each one until they come to the last bench.   
"This is where we house our Valentine's day projects," he grins at her. "This is probably our next big seller," Fred tells her holding up a small pot of glittering powder. She reaches out to touch it he moves it away.   
"No touching until you know what it does," he tells her.  
"So what does it do?"   
"This is Lust Dust," he announces proudly. "It works to build an already existing attraction. Say for example you had a crush on someone if you both inhale or ingest this it will act as a..." he trails off searching for the right word.  
"Aphrodisiac?"   
"Sexual simulant," they say at the same time. He hands her the pot so she can take a closer look.  
"Without some feelings there it doesn't work. You both have to want it or nothing happens," he shrugs casually.  
"You've tested it?" Hermione asks trying not to sound jealous.  
"George has. Extensively. It works with muggles, witches and wizards," he grins.  
"So you haven't tried this yet?"  
"Nah. I haven't found anyone to test it with," he says glancing up at her. She isn't looking at him. She's staring intently at the pot in her hands. He notices the slight movement of her rubbing her thighs together.  
"Inhale or ingest?" Hermione asks putting down the pot.   
"Yep. It doesn't absorb through the skin but any other way..."   
Hermione moves in front of him hands fisted at her side. She grins mischievously before bringing up her left hand flattening her palm and blowing dust into his face.  
Fred breathes it in and feels it's sweet taste dissolve on his tongue. She's there her nose right next to his breathing in hard causing the dust on his face to go up her nose.   
She feels it on her tongue too.   
Hermione doesn't know what possessed her to try out the dust on him. She was already slightly damp between the leg just looking at him in that t-shirt. Why did he have to wear that one today? She knows he didn't do it on purpose but every time she looks at him she's reminded of using the charm.   
The dust was too tempting. The chance to find out if he wanted her the way she wanted him right there in her hands. The moment the dust touches her tongue her need for him becomes overwhelming.   
Fred pulls her against him holding her tight as he lowers his lips to hers. They kiss hard each fighting for dominance trying to control the unstoppable wave of need.  
Fred groans against her as he lifts her up carrying her to the sofa littered with planning notes.   
He brushes it all to the floor clearing it as he lowers himself down. She twists in his lap so she straddling him. Rubbing her hot core over his obvious bulge.   
"How long does it last?" She pants breathing hard.  
"Until.. until we both cum," he moans. She continues to move her hips against him as she reaches up for her zip before pulling the dress up over her head letting it drop to the floor resting on the discarded papers.  
"I want you inside me," she moans in his ear as her hands twist in the soft fabric of his shirt pulling it over his head. Their hands both go to his belt buckle.   
Deciding he can probably do it quicker than she can she divest herself of her bra instead. His hands abandon his now open fastenings to fondle her breasts instead.   
Her hands grab his jeans and boxers yanking them down together. His hands slide down her body until he meets the barrier of her lacy underwear.   
Fred rips it away in his frustration as he kicks off his clothes. Hermione had them down as far as his knees before taking his cock in her hands stroking him. His fingers slide into her wet folds. She shudders against him.   
Neither of them can wait anymore. He takes his cock from her hand and lines it up with her entrance. She lowers herself onto him throwing her head back as he fills her completely. She grinds against him as his mouth goes to her neck.   
Fred moves underneath her feeling her walls grip him as he slides his cock out and back in. The pace he sets creates a delicious friction that makes them both moan. He feels her walls start to shudder around him he picks up the pace. He's close. He slides his fingers over her clit.   
She cums screaming his name.  
The sound of his name on her lips and the feel of her pussy clamping down around him is enough to make him spill his hot cum, coating her walls as he ruts his last few thrusts against her. He leans back into the sofa panting watching as a bead of sweat slides down between her breasts. He leans forward to lick it away before looking up at her face.   
The effects of the Lust Dust fade away leaving them with their own usual attraction for the other.   
They stare at each other panting trying to regain their breath. Neither know what to say.   
"Thank you," Hermione starts. "For my Christmas present."   
"You used it?" He asks intrigued.   
"I did," she answers simply. She leans forward to kiss him gently still joined at the groin.   
"Well.. Umm.. did you.. who..." he starts. "Did you enjoy it?" He asks finally.  
"I did," she smirks not giving anything away. If he wants to know he'll have to ask.  
"We haven't had much feedback on them. Did it work as you thought it would? Was the person who you wanted? Did it make you cum?" Fred asks resorting to asking for product feedback.  
"It was better than I thought it would be. It felt so real. I did. Twice. Yes it was the person I was thinking about when I cast the charm," she teases.   
"Who was it?" He asks finally looking away. She pulls his face up to meet her eyes.  
"You," Hermione answers. His face lights up.   
"Well I am the better looking brother," he winks making her giggle.   
"Honestly it's always been you," she blushes. He starts to stir inside her at her confession.  
"I thought Ron..." he trails off as she shakes her head.   
"He was my second choice. I.. didn't think you'd ever want me. You always made me laugh, you were nice, I was... I was drawn to you," she confesses. "With Ron it was like I was settling for the closest I could get to well.. you."   
Fred gaps at the stunningly beautiful woman sat on his cock confessing she never thought he would give her a second look.   
"I've always wanted you," he leans in to kiss her. "Now tell me all about these two orgasms fantasy me gave you," he grins.  
"From the charm? Or every orgasm I've ever had touching myself to thoughts of you?" She asks.  
"Let's start with the charm," he demands eager to hear about it. Every time he'd tested it he'd thought of her. Even when he tried not to he couldn't help himself.  
"We were alone in the Burrow. You stripped me before putting me on the dining table. You licked me out until I was close then fucked me hard into the table," she tells making him groan.   
"Merlin knows how I'll eat there without getting hard now," he says leaning forward to claim her lips again. "Wait I thought you said two?"   
"The second one I gave myself when I 'woke up' I couldn't resist replaying it in my head sliding my fingers through my wet cunt thinking of you doing those things to me for real."  
He groans and pulls out of her searching for his wand. Once found he apparates them into the kitchen below sitting her on the table. He gets to his knees spreading her legs before devouring her. It's better than the fantasy.   
When she starts to shake he stands up and enters her roughly ploughing into her hard. Fred and George's small table emits a loud crack under the force of their fucking.   
Fred lifts her off the table and moves so they're against the counter as the table collapses. He rides out her orgasm before cumming himself.   
In the aftermath they look over at the remains of the table.   
"Never liked that anyway," he scoffs before laughing. "So how did I compare?" He asks pushing her hair out of her face.  
"Better so much better," she kisses him. "One it was real and two you broke the table," she laughs.  
"I've always loved your laugh. I've decided I like it best when I can feel it this way," he says grinding his pelvis against her. "Feeling you shake around me is the best feeling in the world."  
They move to his bedroom to carry on. Now he has her, he has no intention of letting her go.  
Hours later George comes home. He grins at the noises coming from his brothers room until he finds the destruction in the in kitchen. He glares at his brother’s door as Hermione screams Fred's name. He storms up into the attic to try to get away from the noise.   
He loved that table.


End file.
